What If? (Part 3)
by AzraelVoorhees
Summary: There are many worlds that shouldn't, couldn't or will ever exist, or so many think. Here, we go through some of those worlds, were a simple change is more than enough to have a great impact on the world as we know it. (I will be accepting story ideas, and if I decline, it'll be a reasonable answer).


**Yo wassup? So, AV here, and I've brought a new series of shit-skits for the boys and girls. If you want to toss in an idea, just put it in the comments and I'll think about it. If I decline, I'll explain in the next chapter. So, aside from picking my next fic, this is to get the creativity and motivation flowing. Without further ado, my first fic called... Issei Hyoudou: The Fallen.**

 **Concept: What if Issei were the son of a Fallen? Well, not a Fallen, THE Fallen (and no, not the one from the Transformers).**

* * *

 _ **Azazel's Office, Grigori Headquarters, Unknown Exact Location  
Approximate date: September 1996**_

A man of black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee stood in his office, filling out some paperwork. Rubbing his violet eyes with the thumb and index finger of his right hand, said man sighed, finishing a stack of the seemingly endless stacks on his desk. To those wondering, this man was none other than Azazel, the first of many Fallen Angels, Angels who had fallen due to several reasons, let it be impure thoughts, rebellion, and so on. His peace was interrupted by none other than a middle-aged man of black hair and violet eyes.

"What brings you here, Baraqiel?" Azazel asked, tiredly as he didn't bother to look away from his work.

"It's actually concerning this child..." Baraqiel answered, looking at his fellow Cadre and showing Azazel the bundle he had in his arms.

"What, found out you're the father of another child?"

"No, I think you should see him for yourself," Baraqiel said, before handing the newborn to the Governor. The Governor looked at the child, feeling his power.

"No, this can't be..."

"Is it possible that this is your child? I brought him here from an orphanage I walked by, I felt his power, and it felt similar to yours."

'No, it can't be, unless...' Azazel thought, before speaking.

"Mmh, I understand. By the way, what is the child's name?"

"Issei Hyoudou."

"Very well then. Take Issei to get a paternity test, I'll be there shortly," he said, before Baraqiel left, child in his arms. Azazel got up a few minutes later, heading to the hospital in the Grigori.

'Strange, last time I was with a woman was when I was visiting Japan, and that was over a year ago. That, however, is yet to have a solid answer, the paternity being the only thing between life as it is and life as a father,' he said, before reaching the hospital. He was quickly escorted to the paternity test, despite the fact that he was one of the Fallen who lead the project of constructing the hospital. A blood sample from the Cadre and a cheek swab from the baby later, Azazel was approached by a nurse of orange hair and green eyes, a folder in her hands.

"Governor Azazel, here are the results, Baraqiel personally handled the results and put them in the folder, orders to not check the contents by anyone but you were given by him. Is there anything else you request of me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Not at all, you may leave," he said, opening the folder before analyzing the results. The average human would see small horizontal lines on a paper in several columns, but the page was divided into two sections: one that belonged to Azazel, and the other to Issei. The more he analyzed the results, the less he wanted to believe it. Only one word could have as much impact as the results, the one word worth skipping the chart: Positive.

* * *

"I'm afraid she's dead, Azazel," Baraqiel said, handing him a cut-out of a news article: **'Woman dies in accident, newborn under intensive care.'** The contents described how the mother died from a car accident due to a drunk driver, and how Issei barely survived, most likely due to his hybrid blood. The infant was in the Grigori hospital in a wing that was reserved for Azazel, Issei under the custody of an unknown nurse.

"Mmh, there goes the alternative. This does not leave the room, my friend. What is your advice? I do not ask you as a Governor, a Cadre, nor a Fallen, but rather, as a father," he asked, despair all over his face.

"I suggest you take care of him, although it will be interesting, seeing you, the almighty Governor of the Grigori with a baby in his arms," Baraqiel said, chuckling.

"Shuri did rub off on you, but I'm afraid you're in no position to talk," Azazel said, a small smirk adorning his face.

"Well played. Shuri and I can guide you, for we have a bit more experience in this."

"I'll be glad to accept your offer, but for now, I need to break this down to Shemhazai and Penemue, Kokabiel's been acting a bit funny," Azazel said, getting up.

"Getting ready to explain this development to them?" Baraqiel asked, getting up as well.

"No, I'm getting ready to see their reactions," he said, sighing.

* * *

"Pffft AHAHAHAHAHA!" a beautiful woman of purple hair and walnut-brown hair known as Penemue reacted, falling to the ground due to the sheer humor of the news. Azazel a father? She could already imagine him changing a baby's diapers on the battlefield. Sure, she took the news of Baraqiel being a father quite well due to the story between him and Shuri, but the Governor? That was priceless.

"Of all the stupid things you've done throughout the years, this wins by a landslide," a man of silver-white hair and violet eyes said, shaking his head in disappointment.

'It's going to be a ride I'm not looking forward to,' Azazel thought, before looking at the infant in his arms. 'Although to come and think of it, this might be a nice change,' he thought, a soft smile on his face, looking into his son's brown eyes.

* * *

 **So yeah, that happened, Peruvian band music being a good motivator. I've only seen this idea elsewhere in a Doctor Who-based fic, and that's about it. So, harem is unknown, but NO ORC/SC (there's so many choices at the buffet of women DxD and beyond have to offer, and it would be lame to only go for the same three dishes).**

 **That aside, any story ideas you have you can send 'em or comment them. If you wish to use one of my ideas, just consult me first, or at least give me credit for the idea, because plagiarism is bad, m'kay? And now, your meme:**

"Needless to say, the Phoenix was stunned," Issei sang, Raynare playing the guitar beside him.

"A whip-crack went his whoopy tail, and the Bird was done. He asked us," Issei added.

"*Snort* Be you angels?" Riser asked, flying in mid-air.

"And we said 'nay, we are but men, rock. AAHHHHHHHHH!'"


End file.
